Thor
(dawniej) Rewanżersi (dawniej) |status=żyje |film = Thor Captain America: Pierwsze starcie (rysunek) Avengers Iron Man 3 (wzmianka) Thor: Mroczny świat'' Avengers: Czas Ultrona Kapitan Ameryka: Wojna Bohaterów (wzmianka) Doktor Strange (scena po napisach) Spider-Man: Homecoming (rysunek i wzmianka) Thor: Ragnarok Avengers: Wojna bez granic Avengers: Koniec gry Spider-Man: Daleko od domu(wzmianka) Thor Love and Thunder (zapowiedziany)||serial = Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. (wzmianka) Luke Cage (wzmianka) |aktor = Chris Hemsworth Dakota Goyo (młody) Jaimie Alexander (iluzja) |głos = Piotr Grabowski Łukasz Nowicki (tylko w Avengers)|Obywatelstwo=Asgardzkie|Płeć=Męska|urodziny = 964 n.e.-965 n.e. |śmierć = 2 czerwca 2010 (przywrócony do życia przez Mjølnir)|Tytuł(y) = Bóg Piorunów Książę Asgardu (dawniej) Król Asgardu (dawniej) Król Nowego Asgardu (dawniej)|Przynależność=Asgardzka rodzina królewska Avengers(dawniej) Rewanżersi(dawniej) Strażnicy Galaktyki|Status=żyje}}Thor Odinson jest Asgardzkim Bogiem Piorunów, byłym królem Asgardu i Nowego Asgardu oraz członkiem-założycielem Avengers, który za swoje nierozważne zachowania został zagrażające jego ojczyźnie, został przez swojego ojca, Odyna, odsunięty od władzy i zesłany na Ziemię. Na Ziemi nauczył się człowieczeństwa, zakochał się w Jane Foster i pomógł uratować nowych przyjaciół przed niebezpieczeństwem zesłanym przez jego zazdrosnego przyrodniego brata Lokiego. Odkupił tym samym swoje winy, dzięki czemu Odyn przywrócił go do łask. Powróciwszy do Asgardu jako bohater, ponownie zstąpił na Ziemię, żeby odnaleźć Lokiego, planującego przejąć władzę nad światem. Podczas poszukiwań dołącza do Avengers, z którymi walczy przeciwko Chitauri podczas Bitwy o Nowy Jork. Po powrocie pomaga asgardzkim armiom zaprowadzić porządek w Dziewięciu Królestwach, walcząc przeciwko Mrocznym Elfom, zabijając ich przywódcę, Malekitha, czym położył kres zagrożeniu. Podczas konfliktu raz jeszcze spotyka Jane Foster, która staje się nosicielką Eteru i celem Mrocznych Elfów. Ostatecznie Eter zostaje z niej usunięty, a Mroczne Elfy pokonane, ale niestety w bitwie zginął jego przybrany brat Loki. Po tych wydarzeniach Thor odrzucił należne mu miejsce na tronie i opuścił Asgard, żeby zamieszkać na Ziemi z Jane. Podczas pobytu na Ziemi Thor pomógł Avengersom ponownie, tym razem próbując zlokalizować Berło Lokiego. Doprowadziło to również do walki z HYDRĄ. Po porażce HYDRY i dopadnięciu barona Wolfganga von Struckera, zespół musiał powstrzymać nowo utworzonego Ultrona, wynalazek stworzony przez Tony'ego Starka, który zagroził zniszczeniem całej ludzkości. Gdy Ultron został pokonany, Thor obiecał Avengersom, że wróci po czym poleciał do Asgardu, by zbadać wizje, które zobaczył, gdy został zmanipulowany przez Scarlet Witch. W swoich śledztwach Thor odkrył również, że Loki wciąż żyje i zajmował królewski tron udając Odyna podczas nieobecności Thora. Aby znaleźć ojca, by przywrócić pokój Asgardowi, Thor szukał pomocy u doktora Strange'a. Jednak było już za późno, by uratować Odyna przed śmiercią. Wkrótce potem Thor spotkał Helę, Boginię Śmierci i jego siostrę. Po pierwszym spotkaniu z Helą młot Thora Mjølnir został zniszczony i sam Thor został wygnany na Sakaar, gdzie został zmuszony do zawalczenia w pojedynku z Hulkiem. Po spotkaniu i walce, Hulk i Thor sprzymierzyli się z Walkirią, aby uratować Asgard i uciec z Sakaar. Po walce z Helą i stracie oka, Thor następnie kazał Lokiemu doprowadzić do Ragnaröku i zniszczyć Asgard, zabijając Helę, samemu uciekając z pozostałymi Asgardczykami. Oświadczając, że Asgard był ludem, a nie miejscem, Thor przyjął nową pozycję króla i postanowił przenieść Asgard na Ziemię. Tragedia nadal podążała za Thorem. Gdy byli w drodze na Ziemię, ich statek został zaatakowany przez Thanosa i Czarny Zakon, którzy poszukiwali Tesseraktu, który Loki wziął ze skarbca Asgardu w ostatniej chwili. Thor był świadkiem, jak Thanos wziął Kamień i zamordował Lokiego, potem został wyrzucony ze statku i pozostawiony na śmierć. Został znaleziony przez Strażników Galaktyki i połączył siły z Rocketem i Grootem, aby polecieć na Nidavellir. Z pomocą Eitriego, Thor wykuł Stormbreakera i pomógł narodowi Wakandy i Avengers w pokonaniu Czarnego Zakonu i konfrontacji z Thanosem. Jednak Thor nie dał rady zabić Thanosa swoją nową bronią, a Thanos pstryknął Rękawicą Nieskończoności i wymazał połowę populacji wszechświata, zanim uciekł. Po dołączeniu do Avengers kapitan Marvel, zespół udał się na Tytan, gdzie Thor i Avengers pokonali i przesłuchali Thanosa, odkrywając, że Tytan zniszczył kamienie, zapewniając, że odwrócenie jego działań jest teraz niemożliwe. Rozwścieczony Thor ściął głowę Thanosa za pomocą Stormbreakera i opuścił planetę. Po śmierci Thanosa Thor opuścił Avengersów i przeniósł się do Tønsberg w Norwegii, gdzie wraz z ocalałymi Asgardczykami osiedlił się, zmieniając nazwę miasta na Nowy Asgard. Pięć lat później Hulk i Rocket udali się do Nowego Asgardu, aby przekonać teraz nieco w gorszej formie Thora, aby dołączył do zespołu po odkryciu, jak podróżować w czasie. Thor dołączył do Avengersów podczas ich cofnięcia się w Czasie i brał udział w Bitwie o Ziemię, gdzie ponownie walczył z Thanosem u boku Kapitana Ameryki i Iron Mana, który poświęcił swoje życie, aby wyeliminować Thanosa i jego armie. Po wzięciu udziału w pogrzebie Starka, Thor wrócił do Nowego Asgardu , ogłaszając Walkirię królem Asgardu , stwierdzając że jest ona znacznie lepszym przywódcą a on musi być tym kim jest , a nie tym kim powinien być , tak jak powiedziała mu jego matka. Thor postanowił dołączyć do Strażników Galaktyki , co spowodowało małe napięcie między nim a Star-Lordem o to kto ma dowodzić- inni Strażnicy sugerowali że mogą to rozwiązać walką na noże , zarówno Thor jak i Quill nie zgodzili się na to. Rok później status Thora został określony jako "pozaziemski". Osobowość Przed wygnaniem na Ziemię Thor był początkowo zarozumiały , arogancki , niedojrzały i uparty. Okazał się być krwiożerczy i cieszył się z walki , Laufey nawet stwierdza na Jotunheim że pragnął wojny z Lodowymi Olbrzymami , w szczególności ze względu na wojny Odyna które przekonały go że są to głupie potwory. Jego rządza krwi zaczęła się już w dzieciństwie , a Thor żartował wtedy ze gdy zostanie królem znajdzie i zabije wszystkie olbrzymy. Loki skomentował że Thor zabiłby całą rasę Olbrzymów gołymi rękami gdy byli już dorośli. Należy jednak zauważyć że Thor nadal miał pewne zaszczytne cechy , ponieważ szczególnie wspierał swoją przyjaciółkę Sif w jej dążeniu do stania się wielkim wojownikiem , podczas gdy inni nie traktowali jej poważnie. W głębi serca pragnął jedynie sprostać wyczekiwaniom ojca , by zostać wielkim królem , ale tak naprawdę miał trudności ze znalezieniem różnicy między władcą a wojownikiem i tym co czyni każdego dobrym człowiekiem. Thor szybko wpadał w gniew i potrafił zachowywać się pochobnie w takich sytuacjach w takich sytuacjach jak ta , że gdy Asgard został napadnięty , jego pierwszym pomysłem było zaatakowanie Jotunów , by nie odważyli się powtórzyć tego wyczynu. Później on , Sif i Trzech Wojów rozpoczęli atak na Jotunheim , ignorując fakt że Olbrzymy mają przewagę liczebną , co mogło wynikać z arogancji , chociaż w tym czasie udał się tam tylko po to by uzyskać odpowiedzi na temat tego jak Olbrzymy dostały się do Asgardu. Kiedy Olbrzymy zniszczyły jego koronację , Thor w gniewie przewrócił stół , gdy w Jotunheimie jeden z Olbrzymów go obraził , Thor zareagował szybko go zabijając , a potem rozpoczynając walkę z resztą Jotunów. Ze względu na królewskie pochodzenie i na to że spędził w Asgardzie całe życie , Thor nie pasował do Midgardu , ponieważ jego hałaśliwa osobowość była częścią jego uroku w Asgardzie i nie był świadomy zwyczajów i norm panujących na Ziemi. Na przykład kiedy roztrzaskał kubek z napojem który lubił i zaczął wrzeszczeć "Jeszcze jeden!" (uważając że jest to właściwe na Ziemi) , w sklepie zeologicznym zażądał konia i poszedł sobie środkiem ulicy. Jego słownictwo i zachowanie były również przestarzałe i nie na miejscu we współczesnych czasach. Był zamknięty w sobie , wprowadzając wszystkich w zakłopotanie doprowadzając ich do przekonania że ma urojenia , mimo że ludzie mówili po prostu o Asgardzie. Po aresztowaniu Lokiego Thor wydawał się być obeznany ale dalej myślał że Bigesnipe istnieje na Ziemi. Dodatkowo wykazano że początkowo Thor był próżny i egoistyczny. Na przykład bęndąc trzymanym przez lekarzy i ochroniarzy w szpitalu, nazywa siebie "Potężnym". Był także oszołomiony , gdy powstrzymywał się jedynie twierdzeniem z niedowierzaniem , że "to niemożliwe", ponieważ wcześniej ze swoimi boskimi mocami nigdy nie przegrał. Kiedy jego nieodpowiedzialność i arogancja zagroziły jego rodzimemu Asgardowi i Dziewięciu Królestwom, jego ojciec Odyn wygnał Thora na Ziemię i pozbawił go wszystkich mocy. To oprócz tego że odkrył że nie jest godny mocy Mjølnira wprawiło Thora w depresję. To wraz z kłamstwem Lokiego że Odyn nie żyje, bardzo go przytłoczyło i podczas pobytu na Ziemi zakochał się w ludzkiej kobiecie Jane Foster , która w końcu nauczyła go pokory i mądrości , których mu brakowało. Dlatego po tym jak Loki wysłał Niszczyciela by go zabić Thor bronił Trzech Wojów i mieszkańców Nowego Meksyku i bezinteresownie oddał życie za przyjaciół , tym samym w końcu ponownie stał się godny Mjølnira. Po odzyskaniu mocy Thor zbyt często powstrzymywał swoją moc , chyba że walczył z przeciwnikiem o podobnej sile i wytrzymałości, szczególnie powstrzymywał się we wszystkich swoich pojedynkach z Lokim wierząc że "(jego) brat wciąż tam jest gdzieś w środku". Jednak Thor nadal wyglądał na nieco porywczego , tak jak w tedy gdy pierwszy raz spotkał się z Iron Manem, walczyli w lesie , a następnie Thor zaczął szarżować na Kapitana Amerykę , gdy ten interweniował. Szybko jednak przekonał się ze on i Avengers walczą w tej samej sprawie i zaprzyjaźnił się z nimi , szczególnie ratując Czarną Wdowę przed rozwścieczonym Hulkiem. W tym czasie stał się jeszcze odpowiedzialny niż wcześniej ponieważ gdy tylko Bifrost został rekonstruowany przez energię Tessseraktu , Thor podjął się zadania oczyszczenia światów Dziewięciu Królestw , które popadły w chaos podczas nieobecności Asgardczyków. Po tym jak stracił Foster po zniszczeniu Bifrostu , Thor stał się nieco ponury a Sif zauważyła że tę zmianę dlatego że Thor kiedyś nie umiał przestać ucztować, a teraz tylko wpatrywał się w bawiących się przyjaciół. Thor nauczył się na swoich błędach i stał się mądrzejszy od Lokiego i Odyna. Był gotów popełnić zdradę i oszczędzić swoich wrogów , jeśli było to honorowe niszcząc Bifrost aby oszczędzić Jotunheim i uwalniając Lokiego sprzeciwiając się Wszechojcu , zabierając Eter do Svartalfheimu by zniszczyć Malekitha , ponieważ plan Odyna mógłby doprowadzić do śmierci niezliczonej liczby Asgardczyków. Chociaż Thor miał zostać królem Asgardu , w końcu zdał sobie sprawę że nie mógł aktywnie chronić Dziewięciu Królestw z tronu i bezinteresownie , oferując nawet Mjølnira (jak się wydawało) Odynowi. pomagając Avengersom w pokonaniu Ultrona , Thor tymczasowo opuścił przyjaciół , próbując zdobyć Kamienie Nieskończoności i poznając tożsamość ostatecznego wroga Cokolwiek zostało z chełpliwej osobowości Thora , najwyraźniej zniknęło po śmierci Odyna i Heli niszczącej Mjølnira. Bez powodu by używać swoich nadprzyrodzonych mocy , mimo że zachował swoją ogromną nadludzką moc i z powodu winy że nie udało mu się uratować ojca , Thor uważał że jest bezwartościowy , co spowodowało że resztki arogancji całkowicie zniknęły całkowicie. Jego relacje z ludźmi stały się bardziej niezręczne i nadmiernie pobudliwe , na przykład gdy zdał sobie sprawę że Brunnhilda jest Walkirią na Sakaar , próbując wyjaśnić jej wszystko i przekonać by do niego dołączyła , zamiast rozkazywać jej tak jak robił to z innymi Asgardczykami. Niemniej jednak podczas gdy arogancja Thora całkowicie zniknęła , nadal pozostaje on niezwykle pewny siebie i swoich umiejętności jako wojownika , jak można zauważyć gdy powiedział Arcymistrzowi by "Pokazał mu tego frajera , którego życiorys zaraz zakończy" , mimo tego że mistrz był sławny jako krwiożerczy przeciwnik. Wiedza o tym jak Asgard naprawdę doszedł do władzy , jeszcze bardziej upokorzyła Thora , gdy był zszokowany i przerażony wojnami ojca , których tak pragnął w przeszłości. Chociaż jego miłość i szacunek dla Odyna pozostały tak wielkie , jak zawsze , zaczął akceptować , że ciemniejsza natura Odyna pośrednio wywołała Ragnarök i otwarcie przyznał , że Odyn miał wady , nawet mówiąc że Hela miała prawo być wściekła na Odyna. Chociaż głównie odblokował całą swoją moc od czasu zniszczenia Asgardu i porażki Heli , nadal pozostaje to niezręczne dla jego postaci, szczególnie w porównaniu z jego poprzednia osobowością. Podczas jego pierwszej koronacji. Po tym, jak Thanos zaatakował wyrżnął połowę załogi , Thor był jedynym ocalałym z połowy zamordowanej przez Thanosa i był świadkiem śmierci Lokiego , Thor był bardzo zasmucony i wściekły tracąc brata z którym się właśnie pogodził , i poczuł silne pragnienie zabicia Thanosa aby pomścić swój lud i brata , co przysiągł Tytanowi , chociaż Thanos nie był zirytowany i i po prostu powiedział mu że Loki na prawdę nie żyje. Spośród wszystkich śmierci Asgardczyków Thor jest szczególnie zasmucony żalem i złością z powodu śmierci swojej rodziny oraz , w mniejszym stopniu Heimdalla, którego uważał za swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, i ubolewał nad faktem że jest jedynym ocalałym członkiem Asgardzkiej rodziny królewskiej tak mocno , że okazał smutek rozmawiając z Helą która bezlitośnie próbowała go zabić , a nawet płakał rozmawiając o Odynie Frigdze i Lokim . Mimo że zachował wiele ze swojej dawnej osobowości, Thor stał się dużo bardziej ponury. Wydaje się również , że zyskał nowe spojrzenie na to, dlaczego zwyciężał nad swoimi wrogami , z którymi miał do czynienia , ponieważ zamiast powiedzieć że było to spowodowane jego ogromną mocą i walecznością. Thor nieco pokornie powiedział Rocketowi , że wierzy , że żyje tylko dla tego że jest mu to pisane. Jego nienawiść do Thanosa skłoniła go nawet do zaatakowania Gamory , gdy dowiedział się że ta jest córką Thanosa , choć pozostaje w pełni rozsądny , nawet w przypadku osób powiązanych z Thanosem , posunął się nawet do rozmowy z nią o swoich problemach rodzinnych. Nie mając nic do stracenia , Thor dzielnie i wściekle zrobił wszystko , co mógł by zabić Thanosa , aby pomścić swój lud i rodzinę , posuwając się tak daleko , by w pojedynkę odważnie stawić czoła i zranić Thanosa Stormbreakerem , zbliżając się do zwycięstwa. Okazał nawet sadyzm , gdy wyśmiewał Thanosa że zignorował obietnicę Thora że go zabije , i to sprawiło że został pozornie pokonany , ponieważ celowo zamierzał najpierw zabić Thanosa i napawać się tym zanim go zabił , ale okazało się to tak fatalnym błędem, że Thor głęboko żałował że cios nie był wystarczająco silny by przeszkodzić Thanosowi , który z powodzeniem wykorzystał krótką chwilę by aktywować Rękawicę Nieskończoności , zabić połowę życia w kosmosie i uciec. Po Pstryknięciu Thor był jeszcze bardziej zdeterminowany , by zabić Thanosa i zemścić się. Tak więc kiedy Kapitan Marvel zaproponowała atak na Szalonego Tytana , by przejąć Rękawicę Nieskończoności i użyć jej do cofnięcia ludobójstwa natychmiast ją poparł. Podczas konfrontacji Thor faktycznie wziął sobie do serca drwiny Thanosa , ponieważ natychmiast odciął mu lewą rękę by uniemożliwić użycie Rękawicy Nieskończoności. Jednak po tym jak Thanos ujawnił że zniszczył Kamienie Nieskończoności najwyraźniej odbierając wszelką nadzieję na odwrócenie ludobójstwa , Thor wpadł w szał i zdekapitował Szalonego Tytana , tak jak powinien to zrobić wcześniej. Jednak zemsta nie dała Thorowi spokoju , ponieważ wszyscy zabici w wyniku jego błędu pozostali martwi i zdając sobie z tego sprawę , nie mógł zrobić nic innego jak tylko ponuro odejść. Pięć lat później , Thora nadal prześladowało jego niepowodzenie w powstrzymaniu Thanosa , wierząc że nie udało mu się utrzymać wizerunku króla, który był mu wpajany od dzieciństwa. Nie mając już wroga na którym mógłby skupić swój gniew , zamiast tego zaczął topić smutki w alkoholu. Thor zaczął także izolować się od przyjaciół i zaniedbywać swój lud , przy czym jako jedyni pozostali przy nim tylko Korg i Miek , najprawdopodobniej dla tego że podzielają jego sentyment do ignorowania własnych problemów. Czasami nawet przychodził z pomocą Korgowi gdy był zastraszany i obrażany , choć może to być próba znalezienia ujścia dla swojego gniewu. Mimo to Thor wciąż wstydził się swoich porażek , do tego stopnia że zabronił wypowiadania w jego obecności imienia Thanosa , co oznaczało lekki strach przed Szalonym Tytanem. Wydawało się nawet że cierpi na PTSD , załamując się nerwowo za każdym razem , gdy konfrontował się lub mówił o kimś , kogo stracił. Mimo swojego stanu Thor bezskutecznie próbował wyglądać na godnego zaufania. W rezultacie gdy otrzymał drugą szansę w postaci Przekrętu Czasowego , początkowo odmówił uczestnictwa i nawet po zmianie zdania nie wydawał się brać go na poważnie. Wszystko to zmieniło się podczas podróży w czasie i po ponownym spotkaniu z matką. Podczas ich rozmowy powiedziała mu że rzeczywiście poniósł porażkę , ale to w porządku , ponieważ czyni go takim jak wszyscy inni, w końcu zrzucając z jego barków ciężar bycia idealnym królem. Ostatecznie ich rozmowa odnowiła zaufanie Thora na tyle że mógł przywołać Mjølnira , aby potwierdzić ze wciąż jest godny. To dało siłę Thorowi i postanowił naprawić błędy z przeszłości, błagając nawet kolegów z drużyny , by pozwolili mu użyć Nano Rękawicy do Odwrócenia Pstryknięcia , ale zrozumiał dlaczego wybrano Hulka. Podczas Bitwa o Ziemię Thor odważnie stawił czoła Thanosowi wraz ze swoimi przyjaciółmi Avengers , nie okazując gniewu i strachu. Ponadto chociaż wcześniej był onieśmielony. gdy Kapitan Ameryka podniósł Mjølnira , teraz wcale go to nie obchodziło , nawet był z tego powodu szczęśliwy. Po bitwie Thor przekazał tron Asgardu Walkirii zdając sobie sprawę i godząc się z faktem że nie może być przywódcą. W końcu po dołączeniu do Strażników Galaktyki , Thor wreszcie mógł być tym kim jest. Moce i Umiejętności Moce Asgardzka Fizjologia ' Jako Asgardczyk Thor posiada niewiarygodne moce i nadludzkie cechy znacznie przewyższające moc wielu innych Asgardczyków przy czym tylko jego ojciec i starsza siostra mogą się z nim równać. Wraz ze śmiercią Odyna i Heli , Thor jest obecnie najpotężniejszym Asgardczykiem w Dziewięciu Królestwach i Kosmosie. Jako książę Asgardu Thor trenował sztukę walki którą praktykował przez setki lat. Uznaje się go za polegającego wyłącznie na swojej nadludzkiej sile, doskonałych zdolnościach bojowych i prawie niezniszczalności. Po wygnaniu na Ziemię Thor znacznie wstrzymuje swoją moc , chyba że walczy z kimś o podobnej sile i wytrzymałości. Ze względu na swoją ogromną moc i zdyscyplinowaną osobowość Thor często musi powstrzymywać się podczas walki z powodu zniszczeń jakie jego siła może wyrządzić otoczeniu, na przykład podczas walki z Hulkiem na Lotniskoptarze , ale nawet wtedy jest wystarczająco silny by pokonać wielu nadludzkich wrogów takich jak Hulk i Loki.Kiedy uwolni swoje moce Thor jest w stanie zmasakrować dużą część swojego otoczenia na przykład gdy roztrzaskał duży lodowiec w Jotunheimie i pokonał istotę wzmocnioną Kamieniem Nieskończoności taką jak Malekith . Po osiągnięciu pełni mocy Thor stał się wystarczająco silny by walczyć z pierworodnym dzieckiem Odyna i jego starszą siostrą, Helą. Odyn sugeruje że Thor ma potencjał aby w przyszłości przewyższać go mocą. Używając Stormbreakera Thor był jedynym bohaterem który podjął udaną próbę ciężkiego zranienia Thanosa , a Thanos sam sugeruje że Thor celując w głowę byłby w stanie go zabić. Jednak pomimo wszystkich atutów jakie posiada Thor zaniedbanie jego stanu może poważnie zmniejszyć jego siłę. Zostało to udowodnione , gdy po pięciu latach depresji i niezdrowego stylu życia Thor nawet używając jednocześnie Mjølnira i Stormbreakera został pokonany przez Thanosa pozbawionego Kamieni Nieskończoności. Niemniej jednak Thor okazał się większym wyzwaniem dla Thanosa niż większość bohaterów którzy próbowali się z nim zmierzyć. *'Nadludzka Siła Jako Asgardczyk a zwłaszcza syn Odyna , Thor jest trzecim najpotężniejszym Asgardzykiem swoich czasów , ustępując tylko Odynowi i Heli , a po ich śmierci jest teraz najpotężniejszym żyjącym Asgardczykiem. Jego niesamowita nadludzka siła pozwala mu z łatwością pokonać hordy Ludzi Lodowych Olbrzymów Chitauri Maruderów Mrocznych Elfów Robotów Ultrona i różnych innych gatunków z Dziewięciu Królestw i z po na nich. Potrafi bez wysiłku podnosić i poruszać ciężkimi przedmiotami , na przykład był w stanie łatwo złapać spadający samochód podczas Bitwa o Sokovię ratując uwięzioną w nim kobietę i przewrócić duży szeroki stół biesiadny na Asgardzie. Może również łatwo miażdżyć niezwykle twarde przedmioty - takie jak rękawice Iron Mana- tak jakby miażdżył puszkę z napojem. Siła Thora rozciąga się na jego zdolność do skakania na duże odległości. Swoją siłą Thor jest w stanie pokonać wielu wrogów jednocześnie , używając Mjølnira do zabicia jednocześnie dużych grup wrogów takich jak Lodowe Olbrzymy Chitauri czy Roboty Ultrona jednym uderzeniem. Używając Mjølnira Thor może obracać młotem z wielką prędkością i siłą. Siła Thora jest tak wielka że może rzucać młotem z siłą wystarczająca do przebicia każdej bariery , kamienia, metalu lub mrocznej energii. Thor był również wystarczająco silny by obezwładnić Niszczyciela , który pokonał Sif i Trzech Wojów. Nawet powstrzymując swoją siłę był silniejszy niż Loki , ponieważ był w stanie pokonać brata gdy używał Gungnira i Berła. Kopnął Lokiego z siłą wystarczającą do rozbicia szkła , podniósł brata z ziemi i rzucił nim z taką siłą by ogłuszyć go w długim pojedynku. Pokonał Iron Mana w Zbroi Mark VI pomimo tego że przypadkowo doładował ją własną błyskawicą. Jego siła jest tak wielka że uderzenia Mjølnirem są zwykle śmiertelne lub nokautują przeciwników jednym ciosem i tylko istoty o niewiarygodnej mocy takie jak Niszczyciel, Hulk,Malekith.Przeklęty,Ultron,Surtur,Hela i Thanos mogą przyjąć wiele bezpośrednich ciosów Thora. W ten sposób Thor był w stanie rozbić Kronańskiego Marudera na kawałki , zniszczyć Lewiatana a nawet przełamać Most Bifrost wszystko tylko kilkoma uderzeniami jego młota. Ogromna siła Thora w połączeniu z Mjølnirem pozwoliła mu również wydostać się z wyjątkowo wytrzymałej kapsuły więziennej. Wykorzystując swoją ogromną siłę Thor był w stanie zablokować miażdżący cios Hulka własną ręką a także udarzyć go w twarz tak mocno że stracił równowagę. Thorowi udało się również dorównać Malekithowi , którego siła była wzmocniona przez Eter i ostatecznie go pokonać. Później pokonał osłabionego Surtura zabijając go silnym uderzeniem młota w głowę. Podczas Igrzysk Czempionów siła i umiejętności Thora dawały mu przewagę nad Hulkiem, udało mu się oszołomić Hulka samymi ciosami i walnąć go tak że przeleciał przez całą arenę , jednym uderzeniem młota, nawet przytłoczony silnymi ciosami Hulka po ujrzeniu w wizji ducha Odyna siła i umiejętności Thora połączone z jego nową zdolnością generowania błyskawic pozwoliły Thorowi natychmiast przewrócić i ogłuszyć Hulka jednym ciosem. Kiedy walczył z Helą , chociaż ostatecznie nie był w stanie pokonać potężniej Bogini Śmierci , siła fizyczna i umiejętności Thora nadal pozwalały mu na samodzielną i rozsądną walkę z Helą , która własnoręcznie zabiła Walkirie jedne z najpotężniejszych wojowników Asgardu , zdołał lekko ogłuszyć ją ciosami , zadać niewielkie obrażenia oraz krótko wywierać na nią presję za pomocą Gungnira. Po zdobyciu pełnej mocy , siła Thora wzrosła do tego stopnia że był w stanie z łatwością rozerwać kilku Berserkerów gołymi rękami i walczyć z Helą podczas ich ostatecznej bitwy, podnosząc ją za nogi i rzucając na Walkirię i walcząc dłuższy czas u boku Walkirii. Podczas próby ponownego uruchomienia Kuźni Thor był w stanie łatwo obracać ewakuacyjną Kapsułą Benatara z dużą prędkością i wygenerować siłę niezbędną do przestawienia gigantycznych pierścieni Nidavelliru , które póżniej otaczają Gwiazdę Neutronową. Był on również w stanie utrzymać otwartą osłonę gwiazdy Nidavellir wystarczająco długo by Eitri mógł rozgrzać sztabki metalu niezbędne do wykucia Stormbreakera a także rzucić toporem z taką siłą by przebić promień energii ukończonej Rękawicy Nieskończoności i wbić się głęboko w pierś Thanosa a także sprawić mu ogromny ból przy wpychaniu topora głębiej. Podczas Bitwy o Wakandę Thor zniszczył armię Outriderów by uratować Avengers i armię Wakandy a także zniszczyć kilka statków pancernych Outriderów z względną łatwością. Mimo osłabienia przez starzenie się siła Thora była wciąż ogromna, ponieważ był w stanie zmierzyć się z takimi jak Thanos przez krótki czas, ponieważ Thanos musiał użyć obu rąk by spróbować dźgnąć go własnym toporem, a on był w stanie wytrzymać tak długo by Kapitan Ameryka mógł go uratować. Mając zarówno Stormbreakera jak i Mjølnira w dłoni ,gdy próbował ponownie pozbawić Thanosa głowy, stopniowo był w stanie obezwładnić Szalonego Tytana jedną ręką , zmuszając Thanosa do użycia obu rąk by go powalić. Ponadto rzut młotem z pełną siłą odbity za pomocą Stormbreakera był wystarczająco silny by powalić Iron Mana w jego najsilniejszej zbroi. Jednak jedynymi istotami mogącymi przewyższać siłą Thora są Przeklęty,Hela,Surtur z pełną mocą,Odyn i Thanos. *'Nadludzka Odporność' Skóra, mięśnie i tkanka kostna Thora są wielokrotnie gęstsze niż u normalnego człowieka i są praktycznie niezniszczalne , o wiele bardziej niż u zwykłych Asgardczyków do tego stopnia że Gamora twierdziła że mięśnie Thora są "Zrobione ze stalowych włókien Cotati" . Nawet gdy został pozbawiony swoich mocy, Thor był wciąż niezwykle odporny ze względu na gęstość swojego ciała. Z łatwością wytrzymuje uderzenie furgonetką i zostaje tylko pozornie zabity przez cios Niszczyciela. Kiedy ma pełną moc i jest uzbrojony w Mjølnira , Thor posiada prawie niewrażliwość w tym odporność na potężne wybuchy energii , ogromne urazy tępych obrażeń , upadki z dużej wysokości , eksplozje i inne obrażenia. Wytrzymał ekstremalne zimno Jotunheimu i ekstremalne upały Muspelheimu , przeżył bezpośredni strzał Gungnira z bliskiej odległości który wyrucił go z komnaty Odyna i spadł z kilku stóp na ziemię nie wykazując żadnych widocznych śladów obrażeń. Thor wytrzymał strzał z repulsorów Iron Mana o 400 % mocy i nie doznał obrażeń gdy Quicksilver uderzył w niego z prędkością ponaddźwiękową , przyjął potężny cios Hulka tylko z niewielkim krwotokiem z nosa, a nawet wytrzymał całą moc strzałów energii Niszczyciela. Podczas ostatecznej bitwy z Malekithem Thor przetrwał trafienie mackami stworzonymi przez Kamień Rzeczywistości , a później ognisty wybuch z miecza Surtura , bez żadnych obrażeń , choć trzeba zauważyć że Thor nie walczył z Surturem gdy ten był w pełni sił. Za każdym razem gdy zostaje ranny budowa ciała Thora pozwala mu wyleczyć drobne obrażenia , takie jak rany kłute od asgardzkich ostrzy lub pozwala mu wytrzymać bezpośredni cios w twarz potężnego Lodowego Olbrzyma , na który odpowiedział śmiechem. Przetrwał bezpośrednie zniszczenie miasta Novi Grad po którym spadł kilometr w dół do morza i był tyko przez chwilę nieprzytomny. Jednak w starciu z przeciwnikami którzy są mu równi lub nawet silniejsi od niego takimi jak Hulk,Przeklęty,Ultron,osłabiony Surtur,Hela lub Thanos Thor ostatecznie otrzyma obrażenia i będzie wykazywać oznaki zmęczenia. Jednak odporność Thora wciąż pozwala mu wytrzymać oznaki wysiłku i zmęczenia. Jednak odporność Thor pozwala mu wytrzymać ich siłę i moc przez dłuższy czas , zanim zostanie zraniony , ponieważ wytrzymuje ciężkie pobicie przez Przeklętego,Ultrona i Helę,zwłaszcza że przetrwał trafienie jednym z niej Nekromieczy, które z łatwością zabiły nie tylko Einherjar ale i Trzech Wojów , którzy mieli większą wytrzymałość niż niżsi rangą wojownicy, zadały poważne obrażenia Surturowi który był co najmniej równy jeśli nie silniejszy od Thora , wytrzymał wielokrotne walenie w ziemię przez Hulka podczas Igrzysk Czempionów z niewielkimi obrażeniami , podczas gdy Loki pomimo odporności został zmasakrowany po takim ataku , a on był wstanie pozostać przytomny, gdy został powalony i uderzony przez rozgniewanego Hulka wystarczająco długo, by mógł otrzymać wizję Odyna i zrewanżować się. Po otrzymaniu pełni mocy wytrzymałość Thora znacznie wzrosła , dzięki czemu odparł ataki Heli i kontynuował z nią walkę bez pogarszania wydajności , a nawet zachował przytomność po tym jak został ciężko pobity przez Thanosa w jeszcze większym stopniu niż Hulk , który został zmasakrowany przez Tytana. Przeżył miażdzenie głowy przez Thanosa podczas gdy Loki został przez niego szybko uduszony przy mniejszym wysiłku , co po raz kolejny udowadniając że jest znacznie twardszy i odporniejszy niż Loki chociaż Thanos zasugerował że może rozwalić głowę Thora w każdej chwili , gdy groził Lokiemu , i wkrótce zostaje wystawiony na próżnię kosmosu, chociaż to wszystko razem spowodowało że zemdlał. Thor był również w stanie w stanie wytrzymać całą moc ponownie rozpalonej gwiazdy Nidavellir przez kilka minut , chociaż jego ciało zostało poważnie zwęglone i stracił przytomność , a byłby bliski śmierci gdyby Stormbreaker go nie uzdrowił. Fizyczna budowa Thora jest tak silna że jest on w stanie przetrwać wystawienie na moc Kamieni Nieskończoności, co udowodniono gdy był w stanie szybko wyzdrowieć po trafieniu mocą Kamienia Rzeczywistości , ilekroć Malekit go zaatakuje. Pył on również w stanie zachować przytomność po tym jak Thanos wielokrotnie przyciskał Kamień Mocy do jego głowy, jednak przy mniejszej mocy Kamienia , którego dotknięcie natychmiast zabiło by słabe istoty, chociaż mimo to cierpiał rozdzierający ból za każdym razem gdy Thanos przyciskał mu go do głowy , a długotrwałe natężenie prawdopodobnie by go zabiło ponieważ Loki szybko poddał się Thanosowi gdt zobaczył że Thor jest torturowany Kamieniem Mocy. Mimo że osłabił go niezdrowy styl życia i późniejsze przybranie na wadze , był on o wiele odporniejszy niż większość innych Avengersów , ponieważ był w stanie przetrwać gdy Thanos z 2014 użył Stormbreakera by prawie rozciąć pierś Thora, wytrzymał na tyle by Kapitan Ameryka mógł go uratować i wytrzymał ciosy Thanosa z niewielkimi siniakami i krwawiącymi bliznami. *'Regeneracyjny Czynnik Gojący' Pomimo jego zdumiewającej odporności możliwe jest zranienie Thora. Jednak ze względu na Asgardzką Fizjologię Thor jest w stanie leczyć się znacznie szybciej niż normalny człowiek , a nawet znacznie szybciej niż większość Asgardczyków. Po pozornym zabiciu przez Niszczyciela i ponownym udowodnieniu że jest godny Mjølnira , Thor odzyskał swoją pełną moc i natychmiast uzdrowił się w kilka sekund. Pomimo kilkukrotnego otrzymania ciężkich ran kłutych od asgardzkich ostrzy pomimo początkowego bólu spowodowanego urazem , Thor był w stanie szybko wyzdrowieć i kontynuować walkę. Po brutalnym pobiciu przez Przeklętego , po przybyciu na Ziemię kilka minut później całkowicie wyzdrowiał. Podczas walki z Helą Thor został boleśnie zraniony przez jej Nekromiecze i stracił prawe oko, zregenerował rany w kilka minut mimo że Trzech Wojów zginęło od jednego ciosu Heli. Po pobiciu przez Thanosa i przypaleniu Kamieniem Mocy , Thorowi udało się szybko odzyskać siły. Później Thor przeżył wystawienie się na całą moc ponownie obudzonej gwiazdy neutronowej Nidavelliru, chociaż był bliski śmierci , po otrzymaniu Stormbreakera aby wykorzystać i wzmocnić swoje nadprzyrodzone moce. Jednak jego czynnik leczący nie przeszkodził mu w przybraniu na wadze z powodu niezdrowego stylu życia po nieudanym Ataku Avengersów na Thanosa. *'Nadludzka Szybkość' Thor może poruszać się z nadludzką szybkością. Zaatakował Hulka przez ścianę Lotniskoptera w ułamku sekundy. Okazuje się również że jest w stanie pokonać Hulka w walce wręcz podczas ich długiego pojedynku , z łatwością unikając jego dzikich ataków, zadać ciosy i złapać Hulka przytrzymując go. W bitwie , powstrzymując się był wystarczająco szybki , aby walczyć z niezwykle szybkim Lokim. Chociaż jego adoptowany brat był w stanie go wymanewrować, kiedy Thor uwalnia swoją wściekłość, był w stanie łatwo złapać Lokiego i rozbroić go z Berła ,a następnie brutalnie zaatakować go bez możliwości reakcji ze strony brata w drugim pojedynku,sugerując że jego szybkość jest co najmniej równa jeśli nie większa od Lokiego. Mógł także walczyć z Helą która z łatwością zabiła kilku Einherjarów zanim zdążyli zareagować , był wstanie na chwilę odepchnąć ją , zadać jej ciosy i odpowiedzieć na jej ataki po tym jak się wyleczyła, zanim ostatecznie został wyprzedzony, a po uzyskaniu pełnej mocy Thor był w stanie walczyć z Helą w jeszcze większym stopniu , nie wykazując zmęczenia w poruszaniu się na tyle szybko by ją przewrócić a następnie zaskoczyć ją ciosami. Chociaż wkrótce potem łatwo go wyrzucono, Thor był w stanie zaskoczyć i zaatakować Thanosa zanim ten mógł zabić Hulka. Mimo że jego tłuste ciało znacznie zmniejszyło jego prędkość, wciąż był niesamowicie szybki , ponieważ był w stanie dwukrotnie zaskoczyć Szalonego Tytana po tym jak ten powalił Kapitana Amerykę. *'Nadludzki Refleks ' Thor może reagować i unikać przedmiotów poruszających się z dużą prędkością. Uniknął ciosów Hulka w Igrzyskach Czempionów , był w stanie zniszczyć ostrza rzucone przez Helę gdy dopiero je rzuciła. Uniknął Promieni Mocy Odyna wystrzelonych przez Niszczyciela i odbił je młotem. *'Nadludzka Wytrzymałość' Zaawansowana muskulatura Thora jest dużo bardziej wydajna niż u Ludzi i większości innych Asgardczyków. W rzeczywistości jego mięśnie praktycznie nie wytwarzają toksyn podczas aktywności fizycznej w porównaniu do Ludzi i większości innych członków jego rasy. Jego praktycznie nieskończona wytrzymałość pozwala mu na maksymalne wykorzystanie siły przez nie określony czas bez zmęczenia. *'Nadludzka Zwinność' Zwinność, zręczność, równowaga i koordynacja sprawiają że Thor jest doskonałym wojownikiem. Porusza się z niewiarygodną gracją i szybkością , pomimo jego znacznych rozmiarów i gęstości ciała. Był w stanie uniknąć skrzydła odrzutowca rzuconego przez Hulka a także unikać wielu ciosów młota i topora Hulka i wymanewrować go w długiej bitwie. Z łatwością dotrzymuje kroku Lokiemu pomimo jego ogromnej zwinności. Chociaż 5 lat ciągłego picia i przybierania na wadze zmniejszyło jego zręczność , wciąż był bardzo zwinny , ponieważ był w stanie uniknąć Miecza Thanosa kiedy został przez niego rzucony i bezproblemowo zaatakować Thanosa rozbrajając go i szybko trafić Tytana natychmiast po wylądowaniu aby zaatakować go gdy był nieuzbrojony w ich ostatniej potyczce. *'Długowieczność' Thor podobnie jak wszyscy Asgardczycy nie jest nieśmiertelny. W Dziewięciu Królestwach można zabić Asgardczyków i inne istoty. Mówiąc dokładniej Asgardczycy są itotami o wyjątkowej długowieczności , Thor starzeje się w tempie znacznie wolniejszym niż normalny człowiek. Manipulacja Żywiołami Chociaż Asgardzka Fizjologia Thora znacznie przewyższa zdolności normalnego atletycznego człowieka , kiedy został pozbawiony mocy i uznany za niegodnego Mjølnira jego boskie zdolności zostały tak osłabione że mógł stracić przytomność. Dopiero gdy uznano go za godnego władania Mjølnirem , Thor odzyskał swoje moce i mógł zmierzyć się z niezwykle potężnymi istotami takimi jak Niszczyciel. W ten sposób młot zmienił fizjologię człowieka na fizjologię Thora Boga Piorunów. Później zostało to udowodnione że Mjølnir nigdy nie był źródłem mocy Thora , ale narzędziem pozwalającym mu kontrolować jego moce , dopóki nie był w stanie samodzielnie panować i władać swoimi mocami, co w końcu się udało gdy Odyn mówi mu że moce którymi władał młot należą do niego. W rezultacie Thor jest wstanie wykorzystywać swoje wrodzone umiejętności bez pomocy Mjølnira. Te umiejętności obejmują: *'Manipulacja Pogodą' Thor urodził się z mocą kontrolowania burz atmosferycznych i z tego powodu jest nazywany Bogiem Piorunów. Nawet zanim odblokował swoje moce , wykazywał pewien poziom kontroli nad pogodą i zdolność do manipulacji jej aspektami , chociaż jego świadomość zawsze wydawała się być gdzieś indziej. W śród nich było to że mógł powstrzymać deszcz przed dotknięciem Jane Foster, a także gdy zaczął generować iskry z rąk gdy wpadł w furię. *'Manipulacja Elektrycznością' Thor urodził się ze zdolnością do generowania, kontrolowania i projekcji energii elektrycznej dzięki czemu został nazwany Bogiem Piorunów. Nawet gdy musiał używać Mjølnira by skupić swoją władzę nad energią elektryczną wiązki elektryczne Thora były na tyle silne że mógł pokonać Malekita z mocą Eteru, zabić dwa Lewiatany i dużą ilość obcych oraz jego moc elektryczna była już na tyle potężna że mógł wytworzyć niewiarygodną ilość energii elektrycznej aby pomóc Iron Manowi zniszczyć spadające miasto Sokovia na kawałki. Po śmierci Odyna i wizji ducha ojca Thor w końcu w pełni obudził swoje moce elektryczne , a jego władza nad piorunami została wzmocniona do tego stopnia że mógł wytworzyć niesamowite ilości energii elektrycznej z własnego ciała i przywołać błyskawice z nieba , wszystko bez użycia młota. Jego nowa umiejętność pozwoliła mu bezproblemowo zintegrować błyskawice w walce z Hulkiem a następnie z Helą i jej nieumarłą armią. Może używać błyskawic do rzucania swoimi wrogami , rozbijania pocisków i napełniania swoich broni elektrycznością. Wygenerowane przez Thora błyskawice były tak silne że mógł wystrzelić Hulka w powietrze i ogłuszyć go na jakiś czas , a nawet chwilowo ogłuszyć Helę jednym podmuchem. Thor był w stanie rzucić piorunem na tyle silnym by zniszczyć część Tęczowego Mostu. Posiadając Stormbreakera elektryczna moc Thora wzrosła do tego stopnia że był w stanie wytworzyć błyskawicę na tyle silną by odepchnąć Thanosa na znaczną odległość i wykorzystując swoja moc w pełni naładować Stormbreakera tak mocno , że przeciął promień energii Kamieni Nieskończoności. Chociaż Thanos nie wykorzystał pełnej mocy Rękawicy, poważnie zranił Thanosa jednym uderzeniem a sam Thanos powiedział że Thor byłby w stanie go zabić gdyby celował w głowę. *'Lot' Jedną z nowych umiejętności Thora które odkrył po utracie Mjølnira było to , że był w stanie sam unosić się w powietrzu , szybować i latać z dużą prędkością bez żadnej pomocy z zewnątrz. Był wstanie złapać Hulka i podnieść go kilka stóp nad ziemię gdy walczyli w Igrzyskach Czempionów. Był w stanie kilkakrotnie unosić się nad Tęczowym Moście podczas swojego ostatniego spotkania z siostrą Helą. Był w stanie wylecieć z pałacu Asgardu i wylądować na środku mostu w ciągu kilku chwil. Podczas Bitwy o Wakandę Thor mógł swobodnie latać używając Stormbreakera do niszczenia statków Outriderów a później w ataku na Thanosa. Moce Stormbreakera Po zdobyciu nowej broni która zastąpiła Mjølnira Thor zyskał dodatkowe moce dzięki jej użyciu.: *'Teleportacja' Po tym jak Thor zdobył nową niszczycielską broń, Stormbreakera, był w stanie teleportować się do woli dzięki otwieraniu Bifrostu. W rezultacie Thor natychmiast teleportował siebie , Rocketa i Groota do Wakandy by pomóc sojusznikom w walce z Thanosem i Czarnym Zakonem. *'Przywoływanie broni' Po tym jak Thor otrzymał nowy topór, Stormbreakera ,zyskał zdolność przywoływania go tak jak Mjølnira. Dawne Moce Umiejętności Mjølnira Z powodu zaklęć umieszczonych na mistycznym młocie , Thor otrzymał możliwość skupiania i wykorzystywania swoich wrodzonych mitycznych umiejętności. Pozwoliło mu to łatwo wykorzystać dominację nad pogodą co zaowocowało kilkoma innymi zdolnościami. Wraz z odkryciem jego mocy pochodzących z wnętrza a nie z broni Thor zachował zdolność które posiadał z Mjølnirem i bez niego, gdy tylko zdobył Stormbreakera , co również wzmocniło je do pewnego stopnia. *'Manipulacja Pogodą'Mjølnir ulepsza moce Thora i daje mu możliwość kontrolowania żywiołów, tworzenia burz, wiatrów o sile huraganu, tornad, tsunami, trzęsień ziemi i deszczu. *'Manipulacja Błyskawicami' Główną bronią Thora podczas korzystania z młota jest przywoływanie błyskawicy z nieba i kierowania jej w cel. *'Lot z dużą prędkością' Thor był w stanie rzucać i wymachiwać Mjølnirem i trzymając się skórzanego rzemienia mógł latać z ogromną prędkością. *'Manipulacja Wagą' Zaklęcie pozwala wymachiwać młotem praktycznie bez wysiłku. *'Projekcja Energii' *'Przywołanie Zbroi' Przywołując błyskawicę z nieba ubrania Thora zamieniają się w jego zbroję.Młot mógł także przekształcić ubranie Thora w ubranie noszone przez Ludzi, podczas gdy sam wyglądał jak parasol. Dzięki Stormbreakerowi Thor ponownie może przekształcić swoje ubranie w Asgardzką Zbroję. *'Przywołanie broni' Mjølnir był posłuszny wezwaniu przez Thora , jakby kierował nim pewien rodzaj inteligencji. Mjølnir poleciał do Thora nawet gdy znajdował się w kraterze odległym o 70 kilometrów, przybywając w kilka sekund. Mjølnir wraca do Thora za każdym razem gdy rzuca nim w przeciwnika. Walcząc z Hulkiem na Lotniskopterze , Thor wezwał młot z innego pomieszczenia a ten przeleciał przez cały pojazd żeby dostać się do ręki Thora. Najnowsza broń Thora , Stormbreaker zachowuje zdolność Mjølnira do przyzywania i telepatycznej kontroli przez użytkownika. *'Wskrzeszenie' Mjølnir posiada zdolność do ożywiania użytkownika i przywracania mu pełnego zdrowia tak jak w tedy gdy wskrzesił Thora gdy umarł z powodu obrażeń odniesionych w walce z Niszczycielem gdy był śmiertelny. Ta umiejętność została przekazana następcy Mjølnira , Stormbreakerowi co pozwoliło Thorowi wyleczyć się z prawie śmiertelnych ran. Umiejętności *'Mistrz Walki ' Thor jest największym i najpotężniejszym wojownikiem w całym Asgardzie od czasu śmierci Odyna i Heli. Jest jednym z najbardziej utalentowanych wojowników w Dziewięciu Królestwach , ponieważ został przeszkolony w sztuce wojennej i różnych technikach walki , w tym w walce w wręcz i używaniu różnych rodzajów broni dostępnych w Asgardzie (głównie miecze i włócznie), chociaż głównie woli posługiwać się młotem Mjølnirem. Thor jest bardzo przebiegły i intuicyjny w bitwach i na wojnie. Nawet gdy stał się śmiertelny i pozbawiony swojej siły i mocy Thor wykorzystuje swoje swoje ogromne umiejętności walki , by obezwładnić prawie tuzin wykwalifikowanych agentów T.A.R.C.Z.Y. w walce wręcz , Phill Coulson był pod taki wrażeniem że powiedział "Niesamowicie wyszkoleni fachowcy wyszli przy Tobie na emerytów". Z pełną mocą Thor pokonał ponad stu Maruderów w Vanaheimie , pokonał kilku asgardzkich rycerzy bez potrzeby korzystania z młota. Walczył z hordami Lodowych Olbrzymów w Jotunheimie z wielką łatwością a także z licznymi hordami Chitauri w Bitwie o Nowy Jork. Podczas Bitwy o Sokovię Thor bez wysiłku walczył i zniszczył wiele robotów Ultrona oraz walczył z samym Ultronem. Thor był także w stanie pokonać potężnego Niszczyciela którego nie pokonała nawet Sif i Trzech Wojów. Manewrował wokół Hulka i uderzał go z łatwością, mógł łatwo pokonać Lokiego jednocześnie powstrzymując się żeby go nie zabić, nie tylko zawsze zdobywając przewagę nad bratem, wyprzedził Lokiego bez potrzeby używania młota i pokonał go gdy miał Berło. Thor po długiej bitwie pokonał niezwykle wykwalifikowanego i doświadczonego Malekitha wzmocnionego Eterem. Thor łatwo pokonał hordy demonów w Muspelheimie i pokonał osłabionego Surtura. Pokonał Hulka w Igrzyskach Czempionów. Thor był nawet w stanie stawić czoło znacznie potężniejszej i doświadczonej Heli która w pojedynkę pokonała Walkirie i całą armię Einherjarów mimo że stracił prawe oko. Po uzyskaniu pełnych mocy Thor był w stanie bez wysiłku pokonać gołymi rękami wszystkie nieumarłe oddziały Heli i pokonał ją z pomocą Walkirii. Thor przeżył swoją pierwszą walkę z Thanosem i pomimo tego że później został pokonany zdołał zaskoczyć i uderzyć Tytana, zanim został uwięziony. Po zdobyciu Stormbreakera i odzyskując zbroję Thor bez wysiłku zabił wielu Outriderów i zniszczyć ich statki, a skupiając całą swoją moc na jednym ciosie, był jedynym bohaterem zdolnym zaskoczyć i poważnie zranic Thanosa. Walcząc z Thanosem z 2014 , mimo że nie walczył przez 5 lat i wypadł z formy , okazał się nizwykle groźnym wojownikiem , ponieważ z łatwością zabił wielu Outriderów, a nawet najciężej walczył z Thanosem , z pośród siebie, |Rogersa i Starka. Udało mu się rozbroić Thanosa z jego miecza i prawie go zabić z pomocą Rogersa. *'Mistrzostwo Młota' Thor jest wyjątkowo biegły w posługiwaniu się bojowym młotem Mjølnirem , ze względu na wielowiekową praktykę w posługiwaniu się nim ,a także jest wyjątkowo wyszkolony w rzucaniu młotem. Udało mu się wykorzystać Mjølnira jako potężne narzędzie obronne , blokując strzały energii Niszczyciela , Berła Lokiego , Broni Chitauri , Eteru , a nawet Miecza Zmierzchu Surtura (zwłaszcza że nie był wtedy w pełni sił). Jego umiejętności posługiwania się Mjølnirem w walce pozwoliøy mu dwukrotnie pokona© Lokiego , gdy używał równie potężnych Berła i Gungnira, pokonuje Malekita wzmocnionego Eterem, zabija Surtura, bez wysiłku pokonuje wielu wrogów czy to Lodowych Olbrzymów Robotów Ultrona czy wojowników Surtura.Umiejętności walki młotem Thora są również widoczne gdy używa znacznie większego Sakaaryjskiego młota bojowego do walki z Hulkiem w Igrzyskach Czempionów ponieważ jego młot został zniszczony i był w stanie zdominować Hulka i złamać jego topór , chociaż Hulk zdołał wykorzystać swoją rosnącą wściekłość by złapać cios Thora za pomocą wcześniej wspomnianego młota , a następnie zaskoczyć go i rozbroić. Nieużywanie młota przez kilka lat niewiele wpłynęło na umiejętności Thora w walce młotem, ponieważ mógł szybko i skutecznie władać Mjølnirem i Stormbreakerem w walce przeciwko Thanosowi i Outriderom, po czy Thanos był zmuszony użyć Iron Mana do obrony , gdy Thor rzucił w niego młotem i łatwo zabijając wielu Outriderów gdy zmienił broń. Mógł również łatwo używać Sakaaryjskiej maczugi i tarczy w swoim pojedynku z Hulkiem, ale nie miał okazji by nimi walczyć i zamiast tego musiał użyć noża i mieczy. *'Mistrzostwo Miecza' Thor doskonale osiągną mistrzostwo w szermierce- wybiera parę ostrzy ze wszystkich dostępnych broni w Igrzyskach Czempionów i udaje mu się zablokować kilka ciosów Hulka, chociaż miecze zostały zmiażdżone. Później Thor użył kolejnej pary ostrzy przeciwko Heli w drugiej bitwie choć został szybko rozbrojony. Później Thor użył kolejnych dwóch ostrzy w pojedynku z Helą , kiedy odblokował swoje pełne moce , udając że trafia boginię śmierci niszcząc jej Nekromiecze. *'Mistrzostwo Włóczni' Thor jest niezwykle utalentowany w walce włócznią. Ponieważ niezwykle sprawnie władał Gungnirem w swojej drugiej walce z Helą , i był w stanie odepchnąć ją , rozbroić z Nekromiecza i zadać kilka ciosów oraz parować niektóre ataki , zanim ostatecznie został pokonany. *'Mistrzostwo Topora' Thor posiada ogromne umiejętności w walce toporem , z łatwością może posługiwać się nowo wykutym Stormbreakerem zabijając wielu Outriderów , w pojedynkę niszcząc cały ich statek , a nawet poważnie raniąc Thanosa jednym rzutem. Był także w stanie stawić czoła Thanosowi z 2014 używającemu swojego miecza, a nawet rozbroić go i prawie zdekapitować gdy był nieuzbrojony. Później Thanos prawie użył Stormbreakera by prawie rozciąć pierś Thora gdy był nieuzbrojony. Podczas korzystania ze Stormbreakera Thor umiejętnie przechodził między obuchem młota a ostrzem topora w bitwie , używając tego pierwszego do zadania okrutnych ciosów wzmocnionych energią elektryczną by zabić wielu Outriderów i używając ostrza topora do śmiertelnego zranienia a następnie dekapitacji Szalonego Tytana. *'Pilot' Thor wykazał się wysokim poziomem biegłości i wiedzy w zakresie pilotowania różnych statków kosmicznych , zdolny do pilotowania różnych statków kosmicznych , zdolny do pilotowania Statku Mrocznych Elfów, Komandora, statku Arcymistrza i wykazując zrozumienie działania Benatara, statku Star-Lorda. *'Strzelec Wyborowy' Thor jest wprawnym strzelcem wyborowym choć nie jest znany z używania broni dystansowej w walce. Thor z łatwością zastrzelił kilku Sakaariańskich Gwardzistów podczas ucieczki z Sakaar. *'Wielojęzyczność' Thor jest dobrze zorientowany w języku angielskim i rodzimych językach kilku gatunków obcych, w tym Groota. Ekwipunek *'Asgardzka Zbroja' **'Pierwszy Zestaw' **'Drugi Zestaw' **'Trzeci Zestaw' **'Czwarty Zestaw' *'Stormbreaker' *'Cybernetyczne Oko' Dawny Ekwipunek *'Mjølnir' **'Zaklęcie Godności' *'Asgardzki Knebel *' Maszty Grawimetryczne' *'Megingjorð' *'Skrzydlaty Hełm' *'Korona Surtura' *'Składany Hełm' *'Chowane Miecze' *'Sakkaryjski młot wojenny' *'Sakkaryjski Karabin Laserowy' *'Gungnir' *'Kombinezon Zaawansowanej Technologii' Pojazdy *'Statek Mrocznych Elfów' *'Asgardzka Łódź' *'Quinjet' *Komandor'' *''Statesman'' *''Benatar'' *''Kapsuła Benatara'' Siedziba *'Asgardzki Pałac' *'Hala Asgardu' *'Miejsce Badań Krateru' *'Wieża Avengers' *'Nowa Siedziba Avengers' *'Pałac Arcymistrza' *'Sakaaryjska Arena' Relacje Rodzina *Asgardzka rodzina królewska **Buri - pradziadek **Bor - dziadek **Odyn - ojciec i poprzednik **Frigga - matka **Wujowie **Hela - przyrodnia siostra i niedoszła zabóczyni **Loki - adoptowany brat i niedoszły zabójca Sojusznicy *Sif - przyjaciółka *Trzech Wojów - przyjaciele **Volstagg **Fandral **Hogun *Heimdall - najlepszy przyjaciel *Einherjar - chwilowi wrogowie *Tyr *Eitri *Jane Foster - była dziewczyna *Erik Selvig - przyjaciel *Darcy Lewis *T.A.R.C.Z.A. - dawni wrogowie **Phil Coulson - przyjaciel *Avengers - dawni koledzy z drużyny i przyjaciele ** Steve Rogers/Kapitan Ameryka **Tony Stark/Iron Man **Bruce Banner/Hulk - bliski przyjaciel ** Natasha Romanoff/Czarna Wdowa ** Clint Barton/Hawkeye ** James Rhodes/War Machine ** Sam Wilson/Falcon ** Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver **Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch **Vision ** Peter Parker/Spider-Man ** Carol Danvers/Kapitan Marvel ** Scott Lang/Ant-Man *Nick Fury *Maria Hill *Ian Boothy *Helen Cho *Laura Barton *Cooper Barton *Lila Barton * Skurge/Kat *Mistrzowie Sztuk Mistycznych ** Stephen Strange/Doktor Strange **Wong * Brunnhilda/Walkiria -były wróg, przyjaciółka, była koleżanka z drużyny i następczyni *Carlo *Rebelia Sakaarian **Korg - przyjaciel **Miek - przyjaciel **Biff **Taspa **Roscoe **Hajo *Strażnicy Galaktyki - koledzy z drużyny i przyjaciele ** Peter Quill/Star-Lord - rywal **Gamora **Drax Niszczyciel **Rocket Raccoon - przyjaciel **Groot - przyjaciel **Mantis **Nebula * Złote Plemię ** T'Challa/Czarna Pantera **Shuri * Bucky Barnes/Zimowy Żołnierz *Dora Milaje **Okoye - dawna koleżanka z drużyny *Plemię Jabari **M'Baku *Plemię Strażników *Gwardia królewska Wakandy *Pepper Potts *Gamora (podróż w czasie z 2014) * Hope van Dyne/Osa *Łowcy **Kraglin Obfonteri **Kaczor Howard Wrogowie *Imir *Lodowe Olbrzymy **Laufey - niedoszły zabójca **Hailstrum - ofiara **Raze **Grundroth *Chitauri *Lewiatany *HYDRA **Alexander Pierce **Wolfgang von Strucker **List **Jasper Sitwell **Jenson *STRIKE *Maruderzy **Kronański Maruder - ofiara **Rogaty Maruder *Mroczne Elfy **Malekith - niedoszły zabójca ** Algrim/Przeklęty - niedoszły zabójca **Ultron *Roboty Ultrona **Ulysses Klaue *Ogniste Demony **Surtur - niedoszły zabójca i ofiara *Ognisty Smok **Arcymistrz *Sakaaryjska Gwardia **Topaz **Sakaaryjski Fryzjer *Berserkerzy *Fenris **Thanos - niedoszły zabójca i ofiara *Czarny Zakon **Ebony Maw **Cull Obsidian **Proxima Midnight **Corvus Glaive *Outriderzy *NoobMaster69 *Nebula( wersja podróżująca w czasie z 2014) *Thanos(wersja podróżująca w czasie z 2014)-niedoszła ofiara i niedoszły zabójca *Czarny Zakon(wersja podróżująca w czasie z 2014) **Nebula(wersja podróżująca w czasie z 2014) **Corvus Glaive(wersja podróżująca w czasie z 2014) **Proxima Midnight(wersja podróżująca w czasie z 2014) **Ebony Maw(wersja podróżująca w czasie z 2014) **Cull Obsidian(wersja podróżująca w czasie z 2014) *Chitauri(wersja podróżująca w czasie z 2014) *Lewiatany(wersja poróżująca w czasie z 2014) *Goryle Chitauri(wersja podróżująca w czasie z 2014) *Outriderzy(wersja podróżująca w czasie z 2014) *Sakaarianie(wersja podróżująca w czasie z 2014) Ciekawostki * W filmie Thor Chris Hemsworth do roli miał farbowane brwi, przez co Thor nie wyglądał dobrze, w następnych filmach nie popełniono już tego błędu. * Thor jest obecnie jedynym dawnym lub obecnym członkiem Avengers, który nigdy nie pojawił się w filmie solowym członka Avengers. * Jako dziecko Thor lubił węże. * W komiksach Thor dwukrotnie stracił lewe oko, oba w przyszłości jako Król Asgardu; w Marvel Cinematic Universe stracił prawe oko po walce z Helą, ale zastąpił je protezą. * Oprócz Rocketa i Nebuli, jest jedynym członkiem Avengers i Strażników Galaktyki. * Thor jest trzecią postacią we wszechświecie Marvel Cinematic Universe, która rozumie Groota, pierwszą z nich jest Rocket, a drugą Star-Lord. Kategoria:Avengers Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Asgardczycy Kategoria:Strażnicy Galaktyki Kategoria:Rewanżersi Kategoria:Władcy Kategoria:Niebieskie oczy Kategoria:Blond włosy Kategoria:Wielojęzyczne postaci Kategoria:Postacie z filmów Kategoria:Postacie z komiksów Kategoria:Postacie (Avengers: Koniec gry) Kategoria:Brązowe oczy Kategoria:Postacie (Thor 4) Kategoria:Postacie(Thor Love and Thunder) Kategoria:Postacie(Thor) Kategoria:Postacie(Avengers) Kategoria:Postacie(Thor Mroczny Świat) Kategoria:Postacie(Avengers Czas Ultrona) Kategoria:Postacie(Doktor Strange) Kategoria:Postacie(Thor:Ragnarok) Kategoria:Postacie (Avengers: Wojna bez granic) Kategoria:Postacie z gier Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Członkowie Asgardzkiej Rodziny Królewskiej Kategoria:Członkowie Avengers Kategoria:Członkowie Rewanżersów Kategoria:Członkowie Strażników Galaktyki Kategoria:Cyborgi Kategoria:Postacie(Avengers:Koniec Gry) Kategoria:Podróżujący w czasie Kategoria:Wskrzeszone Postacie Kategoria:Wysoka Liczba Ciał Kategoria:Postacie (Thor) Kategoria:Postacie (Avengers) Kategoria:Postacie (Thor: Mroczny świat) Kategoria:Postacie (Avengers: Czas Ultrona) Kategoria:Postacie (Doktor Strange) Kategoria:Postacie (Thor: Ragnarok)